


Heart of the Family

by Michele0013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Future Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Multi, future moresomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to my own prompt at spnkink: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/90348.html?thread=35317484#t35317484<br/>While Alpha's can find pleasure with Betas, they are unable to have children with them. There is however an Omega shortage for generations and society has changed. When an Omega is identified after their first heat around age 15, for their second heat a family unit is already chosen, up to author how, and for their second heat, the family alphas take turns matting their new omega breeder.</p><p>I would like lots of descriptions of Jensen learning the feel of his new Alphas who compete with each other to make him come the hardest or longest. Any kinks are fine, any consent is fine too, although I would like Jensen to eventually at least be happy in this life.</p><p>Possible pairings are Jensen as omega, and Jared, JDM, Misha and others as alphas. As many Alphas as writer would like, but would like more than four mates for Jensen. Could also be Dean as omega with Sam, Benny and Misha and others as his mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His first heat had caught his whole family by surprise. The first Ackles family male Omega in more than five generations, Jensen had been confused when his body suddenly felt like it was on fire and he dropped to the ground feeling sick. Jensen had ignored the warning signs that should have prepared him, but he had been so blinded to the fact that he could only be an Alpha he chose not to pay attention.

It had been a good thing it had happened with his family gathered around, his mother shooing his fathers and alpha brothers away while she, Tom and Karin, the family Beta’s helped stand the 15 year-old and take him to his room.

From then on, an even for the next three months after his heat, the only people Jensen saw were his Omega mother and the two Betas. After the three excruciating heat filled days where Jensen felt like his body would die or his mind go mad, Jensen remained locked in his room, dreading what would happen next.

“Jensen, darling,” his mother said as she sat on his bed next to him. “It is time for you to have your own family unit. And they will love you like no one else in this world can. I know you had your heart set on being an Alpha but it wasn’t meant to be.”

“But momma, I’m not ready,” Jensen whined as he turned over to press his face into his mother’s thigh. “Can’t we wait for the next heat or even the one after that?”

“I’m sorry, your body is saying you are ready,” she said running her fingers through his light brown hair. “And your fathers have already picked your alpha family.”

Jensen raised his face in fear to stare at her. “What? Don’t I even get a say?”

“You know it doesn’t work that way,” she said leaning to give him a kiss before standing up. “Your next heat will be in about a week, when the signs of your heat begin, the bonding ceremony will be the following day. I’m sorry Jensen, it is how it is and nothing can change it.”

Jensen flopped back down on the bed and tried not to cry, what was left of his dreams shattering around him.

* * * * *

The week passed quickly and Jensen thought about ignoring the signs again, but knew that was a bad idea. With a shaky voice he confessed to Tom that he was starting to get hot. Tom smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead and calling him ‘his little Omega’.

The following day, with his mother at his side he entered the Clan Hall which was filled with clans men all gathering to see the Ackles family Omega being bonded to the new family pairing. Jensen didn’t even know who they were, which was partly his fault for not leaving his room for the last three months, and that scared Jensen more than anything. He knew Families were usual formed before the future Omega even presented. Alphas, and Betas getting together that could work, live and even love without the Omega only to be bonded for life around their Omega mate. Jensen had tried to think of the families that he knew that still did not have an Omega and that scared him more.

The Pellegrino family, which consisted of all older Alphas and were his fathers closest allies, gave Jensen the willies, the way Mark and Kurt leered at him even when everyone still expected him to be an Alpha. Maybe they hoped he would be a Beta and they could claim him. One time Kurt had even caught him in the kitchen and backed him up against the sink before Tom had come in and unknowingly rescued Jensen.

The Lehne family was also Omegaless, and maybe his fathers would want to bind the two houses together so they didn’t quarrel anymore. Fredric, Christopher and the others did not seem to have much of a sense of humor or seem very loving and that scared Jensen just as much as the Pellegrino family.

There were a few others he knew about but they all left him feeling sick and worried as well.

Jensen reached the front and gathered in a circle around the priest were his fathers, all six of them, with grim smiles on their faces, but tears and twinkles in their eyes like they were holding back their emotions. Jensen tried to put on a brave face as he and his mother knelt before the priest.

“Who gives this Omega away to be bonded?” the Preist Jim Beaver bellowed out for the whole hall to hear.

“We do!” his fathers shouted back.

“And who swears to the purity of this Omega?” Priest Jim bellowed again.

“I do,” Jensen’s mother answered in a clear voice. “He is pure and unblemished as the day he was born.”

“And who has been chosen to bond to this virginal Omega?” the priest roared again as Jensen felt his face turn nearly purple with embarrassment.

“We have!” Clear voices said in unison.

Jensen trembled at the sound of their voices. He couldn’t recognize them, and as the virgin Omega in question he was expected to keep his head down and his eyes on the floor. It took everything he had in him not to look behind him as he felt himself surrounded from behind. _Five men, no six!_

Jensen’s mother patted his arm before rising and going to stand by Tom and Karin. His fathers also shuffled off to stand to the side with the rest of the family.

Jensen remained on his knees, head bowed, while the ceremony continued. It wasn’t that he had much to do or say, only once does an Omega get to speak and that is not to ask if this is what they want but only to pledge to be faithful to their new family. Jensen’s voice shook as he answered the traditional ‘I do’ when the question was posed to him.

“I now pronounce you a bonded family!” the priest cried out again. “All hail the Morgan family!”

Jensen continued to tremble as the cheers and clapping erupted around him. He had never heard of the Morgan family and he couldn’t figure out why his fathers had chosen them. He stayed kneeling as the guest and his most of his family left the hall to head for the feast in the gathering hall across the small town.

The physical bonding part of the ceremony was done in private with only the priest and his alpha fathers in attendance to attest that the mating had happened. Jensen was nearly having a full on panic attack.

The priest step towards him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You are safe, boy. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” A comforting hand rubbed his back and encouraged him to stand.

“Okay, this is how it goes boys and not complaints!” Jim Beaver shouted again. “You will not crowd him, and you will mate with him one at a time and no dirty talk until he gets to know you better. Misha, as the beta, you will go last.”

“Sounds about right,” a deep sarcastic voice came from behind Jensen.

“Turn around, boy, and meet your mates,” Jim said giving him a nudge.

Jensen turned slowly and looked at the six men in front of him.

“This is Jeffrey Morgan,” Jim said pushing him in front of an older man with a scruffy beard but kind brown eyes who smiled at him.

“Welcome Jensen,” Jeff said. “I promise to protect you from all harm from now until the day death parts us.”

“Nice and sappy,” Jim snorted before directing Jensen to the next man.

“I’m Jared,” the tall man with the longish hair said giving him a sideways smile. “And I’m not as sentimental as our friend here.”

“Hi Jensen, I’m Ty,” the next man said with a small smile.

The next man Jensen was led to was a short man with long hair. “I’m Christian, but you can call me Chris.”

Charles was the final Alpha, a tall dark skinned man with a twinkle in his eye. “Hi Jensen, it’s good to finally meet you.”

And last but not least Jensen was led to stand in front of Misha, the beta. “Hi Jensen, good to have someone else around to keep these knot heads in line.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he expected to hear one or more of the alpha’s correct the beta but all he heard was a snort from the other five.

“Okay,” Jim said shaking his head. “I don’t like to push this but we’ve still got the mating part of this to go. You know what that means don’t you, Jensen?”

Jensen felt the fear come back and he started to tremble again. He hated the way his new body seem to betray him now that he had presented as an Omega. He nodded his head before glancing at his fathers. Who still stood watching his interaction with his new family.

“Each one of your new mates needs to mate with you here on the alter stairs,” Jim said as if he hadn’t seen the Omega nod.

“I won’t let them hurt you unnecessarily but as a virgin it will hurt, I can’t stop that,” Jim continued. “But it will get better and you will even like it. It will most likely trigger your heat and your new mates will take you back to their home to take care of your heat.

Jensen felt hot already, the white robe around his shoulders feeling like it was a down filled coat.

Jeff stepped forward. _Of course at the head of the family he would be first_ , Jensen thought taking a step back. One of Jensen’s fathers let out a disappointed growl before he was silenced by Jeff’s glare. This Omega was Jeff’s family now not the Ackles.

Jensen froze as Jeff took the last step forward and reached out to cup his face and lean in for a kiss. Jeff seemed to surround him at that point, his mouth and tongue doing amazing things and Jensen losing himself in the kiss. He didn’t even realize when he was lowered to the floor, Jeff’s hands slipping under the robe to pull it back. The hands moved skillfully over Jensen’s body and he could feel himself getting wet. His body again betraying him.

The kissing and caressing continued and Jensen lost track of everything around him until a finger pressed against his hole and his whole body stiffened in fear.

“Don’t worry darling,” Jeff whispered, his mouth now pressing against Jensen’s neck. “I will be as gentle as I can.”

The finger pressed in and Jensen gasped as it felt weird. His body arching against the stone slabs, with only the thin robe between him and the bare floor, he let out a fearful moan. The finger moved swiftly in him before a second was added.

“Jeff, hurry,” Chris’ voice echoed from somewhere to the right “I can smell he has already going into heat, we need to get him home.”

Sighs of agreement from the other alpha’s in the room, including his fathers made Jeff quickly add a third one.

Any pain Jensen felt had subsided but the fear was still there. Jeff pulled back letting Jensen get a look at the other men in the room and them to get a good look at him. Jensen’s fathers were trying not to focus on him, their minds obviously trying to remember they were his father while their eyes settled on his face or on Jeff’s face.

But his new bonded family was intensely and hungrily staring at Jensen’s naked body, his robe pulled open and only barely hanging on around his arms and shoulders.

“Damn,” Charles whispered, his eyes trailing down his body to focus on Jensen’s large for an Omega cock. “Get on with it Jeff!”

“Damn is right,” Jared grinned taking a step closer and crowding Jeff who snarled at him.

Even Misha as licking his lips and shifting his weight impatiently.

Jeff opened his trousers and pulled out what looked like battering ram to Jensen’s inexperienced mind. He had seen his fathers and brothers before, but never in an aroused state. Jeff seemed massive and the young Omega was sure it wouldn’t fit. He started to struggle and pull away, Jeff’s hands dragging him back.

“It will be over quickly, darling,” Jeff said trying to sooth him. “Misha, help please!”

Misha stepped forward and scooted up behind Jensen, and began to talk softly into Jensen’s ear. “I promise you will get to love this part, these guys are amazing lovers and will take such good care of you.”

“But he’s so big, it won’t fit!” Jensen cried.

“Yes it will,” Misha smiled at him. “It fits in me and it will fit in you. You just have to get used to it.”

Jeff gripped his legs again, pushing them wide before settling between them, his large cock in hand, the knot already threatening to pop out. They didn’t have time for knotting now, that would happen when they got home, but it was necessary to come in his new omega, just as the others were to follow.

Jensen let out a cry of pain as he was breached for the first time, his body arching again as his hands gripped Misha tight. His own heat was already climbing and as Jeff began to thrust the pain dissipated quickly. Jeff felt wide and powerful in Jensen, his thrust deep and sharp, he leaned to bite Jensen on the shoulder as he let himself come quickly, wanting to get him home fast. As Jeff filled him with come, Jensen’s cock was becoming hard for the first time since his last heat. He cried out with disappointment when he was denied Jeff’s knot. Jeff kissed him again as he pulled out. “Soon Jensen, I will knot you soon.”

Jensen moaned in need as Jeff moved away and Jared stepped up, kissing him on the lips before moving to suck at his nipple. Jared was already unzipped and he wasted no time sliding in to Jensen’s waiting hole.

“Please!” Jensen moaned.

Jared nipped and sucked and Jensen’s breast as he thrust deep into him. Where Jeff had been wide and powerful, Jared was long and powerful, if felt like Jared would come right out his mouth as he thrust deeply into the newly opened Omega body. With a groan, Jared let go of his nipple and moved up to hover his mouth over Jeff’s bite. With a few more thrusts, he was biting down on the spot already broken open by Jeff, drawing blood.

Next came Ty, his cock seeing both wide and long, thrusting in with short staccato movements. And then Chris, his cock surprisingly wide but not as long, stretching Jensen wide as he pushed in slowly his steady movement bringing him to completion quickly. The last of the Alphas was Charles, his cock filling Jensen and making him moan with need, his still seeking his orgasm release and craving a knot.

As Charles pulled free, Misha moved away from his head, kissing him on the cheek before moving to settle between Jensen’s legs.

“This will be the first time for me to be in someone,” Misha grinned at him. When Misha slid home, his cock, not as large as the others or as wide still filled him, while his hand slipped down to stroke Jensen’s cock. “Let me help you with that.”

Within moments both Misha and Jensen were coming at the same time, and while Misha felt satisfied, Jensen still burned with need.

“So ends the claiming, you are now Bonded for life,” Priest Jim’s voice boomed in Jensen’s ears. The clapping of his fathers brought him back to the here and now and he tried to hide his face with embarrassment.  “You may take him home and knot him,” Jim finished.

Jensen’s fathers and the priest filed out and headed for the celebration as Jensen found himself surrounded by his new family.

“Jared, pick him up,” Jeff commanded.

Jared bent and wrapped the come, and some blood, stained robe around him and lifted him like he weighed nothing. “Home now, Jensen, you will never want for anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was very hard... got bogged down... felt like this was becoming PWP... this is not an abandoned story I promise! Sorry didn't have a beta read this so any errors our mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional short chapter 3 being posted as well!

Part 2

Jensen still felt on fire but he curled into the large body that surrounded him. Loving, gentle voices filled the air and if he wasn’t burning up from the inside he would have wanted to know more about them. He buried his face in the neck of the Alpha carrying him, licking softly as he mewed quietly.

“Shit!” the body around him rumbled. “He keeps this up and we aren't going to make it home, Jeff!”

“Almost there,” a strong, firm voice rumbled nearby. “Home, we knot him at home.”

It seemed like hours to Jensen, but was only minutes before the group busted through the doors of Morgan family home and nearly trampled each other to get to the center room of the house, the Omega room.

The room was large and decorated in blues, greens and dark wood. In the center of the room was a large round bed, big enough for all seven of them, if they sleep in a puppy pile. Jensen didn't see the decorations or the beautiful carved bed, he was only knew the fire of the heat and the smell of his Alphas.

Jared dropped him onto the bed, before diving in next to him to follow Jensen’s kiss swollen lips. 

“Don’t even think about it, Jared,” Jeff warned. “I will knot him first.”

“I know, I know,” Jared mumbled. “But you better hurry then.”

Jensen kissed Jared, feeling slightly frustrated when the big Alpha did nothing more than kiss and pet him. Then hands curled around his shoulders pulling him back, and Jensen turned to look at Jeff, his dark brown eyes sparkling kindly, his chin covered in scruff. As Jeff the older Alpha leaned in to kiss him, Jensen nearly jumped to meet him half way, their lips crashing together.

“Easy, darling,” Jeff chuckled into the kiss. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

Jeff hands reached down to peel the filthy robe off while one of the others pulled it out from under Jensen. With gentle hands Jeff stroked his skin, down his chest and over his hips. “So beautiful, we couldn’t ask for a more beautiful Omega.”

“Please!” Jensen moaned, arching up towards Jeff while the older Alpha’s hands drove him nearly mad with need. Jensen reached up with one shaky hand to tug at Jeff’s shoulders trying to pull him closer.

“Damn it, Jeff,” a voice from the left growled. “Quit teasing him… and us.”

Jeff chuckled before moving to settle between the new Omega’s knees. Jensen moaned and lifted his hips invitingly.

“Yes please, I need…!” Jensen wasn’t sure what he needed but he was sure that Jeff did.  
Jeff’s hands circled Jensen’s waist and tilted him to the right angle before taking his cock in his left hand and guiding it towards Jensen’s already used entrance. Jeff’s eyes were glued to the place where they were joined as he pushed into the Omega slowly. Jensen let out a cry throwing his head back as Jeff bottomed out inside him.

“Oh god, yes!” Jensen cried. This was what he needed: to be filled.

He was only vaguely aware of the other Alpha’s circling him like wolves waiting their turn at their dinner… or Alpha’s waiting their turn to knot their Omega mate.

Jeff thrust steadily, his knot growing quickly as he leans into worry over the fresh bite the mark. With a sharp gasp from Jensen and a hard thrust from Jeff the knot pushes home and sticks, tying them together.

“I love you, darling,” Jeff whispered in Jensen’s ear as he pulled the young Omega closer. Jensen snuggled into the cool body around him. While knotted, Jensen could feel relief from the heat and need.

With clarity coming back to him, Jensen was able to look around at the other men in the room for what felt like the first time. Glancing from one man to the other, all with eyes trained on him, he felt a little like a trapped animal and burrowed a little closer to the cool body around. 

“Hey, Jensen,” a voice next to him called softly. “Are you hungry? I could go make you some dinner while we wait for Jeff to relax.” 

Jensen turned his head to look at the smiling face of Chris. He hadn’t thought much about it, but he realized he was starving now. He hesitated for a minute. “Can I have a hamburger?”

“You can have anything you want,” Chris said smiling. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Hey, Misha come with me, we should make enough for us all.”

Misha reluctantly followed him out of the room, eyes lingering on Jensen the whole time. 

“Jensen,” Jared said quietly as he reached out to stroke Jensen’s hair, despite the slight growl his action produced from Jeff. “We asked your mother what your favorite colors was and she told us blue and green, so that is what we decorated your room in. If there is anything else you need or want, we will get it for you.”

Jensen glanced around and had to admit it looked pretty nice. “It’s my room?”

“We will probably all end up sleeping in here a lot,” Charles said from where he sat at the foot of the bed. “There is a room off your bathroom that we made just for you, in case you want privacy. But this is where you will sleep... with us or with our pups.”

Jensen blushed at the reminder of pups, and glanced up at Jeff, who smiled down at him. “You look pretty cute when you blush, darling.” 

A round of agreement from the other Alphas made Jensen laugh. 

“We just want to make you happy,” Jeff said seriously, his hand stroking Jensen’s cheek. “You mean the world to us already and we can’t wait to get to know you better.”

The Alpha’s talked quietly round them, their eyes trained on Jensen while the waited.

And just as Jeff moved to pull out, his knot finally going down, Chris and Misha returned with a tray of hamburgers and cokes. “Dinner is up.”

Jeff pulled Jensen up to a sitting position before pulling him onto his lap. Chris handed Jensen a hamburger and Misha handed him a coke before both passed the trays around the room.

Jensen ate the food quickly, already feeling the heat coming back and his body starting to burn again with need. 

By the time he had finished, Jared was already pulling him out of Jeff’s lap, the older alpha’s hands reluctantly letting him go.

Jared seemed to want to touch him everywhere, and as the fingers roamed, Jensen’s body burned with fire behind the trailing fingers. Jensen did his own share of kissing and touching the alpha, glad that no one was saying he couldn’t. Jensen enjoyed being able to touch and feel and when their mouths collided together again, Jensen moaned into the kiss.

Jared manipulated him into a new position, on his side with his big arms wrapped around the omega. Sliding up behind him he slid into him easily, his cock seeming to target Jensen’s entrance. Jared’s big hands gripped Jensen’s hips and pulled himself deep into Jensen’s body, filling the omega once again.

Jensen again felt as if the long alpha cock would reach his throat and when Jared thrust, Jensen cried out with how full he felt. The thrusting became urgent, faster and stronger despite the awkward angle, and when the knot finally pushed in, Jensen thought he would pass out from the white hot pleasure that shot through him. Jared continued thrusting hard through their orgasm, their bodies tied together. As the last of Jared’s seed spilled out he slowed his movement down while pulling Jensen close.

“My god, Jensen,” Jared whispered. “I could fuck you forever!”

“Heard that,” Chris growled. “And you have no choice but to share!”

The other alpha’s laughed but all agreed they understood Jared’s feelings.

Jensen curled into the cool body behind him, enjoying the momentary relief of being knotted. While he lay there, Ty scooted up in front of him and leaned into start kissing him, while Jared continued to nibble at the back of his neck.

The omega felt overwhelmed by the dual sensations. The two mouths and two sets of hands constantly moving and exploring his body. Ty brushed his tongue against Jensen’s lips and was granted entrance, the omega was pleasantly surprised by how nice it was and Ty’ tongue mapped out his mouth.

Jensen wasn’t even paying attention when Jared slipped out of him, his knot deflated enough to release them. Jared rolled on his back and away from Jensen as Ty seemed to take over, not giving the omega a moment to rest.

The bearded alpha touched Jensen everywhere, his hands gliding along smooth hairless skin, their mouths and tongues tied together. With gentle hands, Ty pushed Jensen onto his back and with quick motioned moved Jensen’s legs out and back, bending his knees and exposing Jensen’s well used hole.

“Damn!” Charles growled from the side.

Jensen flicked his eyes open to look over Ty is shoulder and could see the dark alpha staring hungrily at his exposed backside. A part of him cringed and wanted to cover himself, not liking being exhibited as he was, but another part of him was happy that his alphas were so pleased with him.

Ty shifted his knees until he could direct himself towards Jensen’s entrance, pushing slightly he fill the omega with one steady thrust pausing at the end so both of them could revel in the pleasure. The moan escaped from Jensen’s lips in a long steady cry, matching the movement of the alpha.

The pace was fast and hard, Ty continued to worry the skin around Jensen’s neck and shoulder, nipping and biting at creamy skin around his mating bites. Jensen reached back to try and steady himself as Ty seemed determined to pound him up the bed, instead his hands were captured by another alpha, this time Chris, who pulled the fingers of one of Jensen’s hands into his mouth to suck on them.

Jensen felt the pressure mounting again as Ty’s knot grew and filled him, within minutes Jensen exploded into yet another orgasm as Ty tied with him, filling him again with seed. The mouth on his fingers continued to lick sloppily around them turning Jensen on even more.

As Ty settled into kiss and nuzzle Jensen’s neck, Chris scooted forward, removing Jensen’s fingers from his mouth, to capture the omega’s kiss chapped lips with his. Once again Jensen’ felt both overwhelmed and happy to be the center of attention, the knot again relieving the pressure and need he’d felt since half way through his binding ceremony.

Ty slipped free and gave him one more kiss to his cheek before passing Jensen’ to Chris’ waiting arms. The shorter alpha with long hair took Jensen in his arms willingly, kissing him constantly as his hands moved between them to stroke Jensen’s over sensitive cock. Jensen nearly rocketed out of his arms with the sudden direct stimulation.

“Easy,” Chris laughed as he tightened his arms around Jensen. “Just wanted to feel you.”

Jensen breathed a sigh as the hand disappeared. “I don’t know, I usually like being touched there.”

“Got a lot going on,” Chris replied. “I can see where it might be too much. Do you need a break? You’ve been going at this for a while now.”

Jensen groaned and buried his face in Chris’ neck. He wanted a break but he didn’t think he could handle it for very long, his body already crying with need since Ty had pulled out. “I don’t want to stop now… I want you all.”

“You got it,” Chris said nipping at his ear. “Anything you want babe.”

Chris moved to fill the spot between Jensen’s knees, his hands stroking over him before he pushed the knees back and started to lick around the well used hole. Jensen again nearly came off the bed, this time Charles moved to cradle his head, stroking his hair.

Jensen moaned loudly as Chris’ mouth and tongue licked the overloaded cum from him, cleaning his entrance. As Jensen started to squirm, Chris and Charles held him a little tighter trying to keep him still.

When his body didn’t think it could take Chris’ tongue any more, Jensen let out a frustrated demanding scream. “Please…!”

“What do you need buddy?” Chris said, his lips glistening with cum and slick. “You want me to put my knot here?”

“Yes… please…” Jensen pleaded nearly incoherently. “I want you so bad… I need you so much…”

Chris was quick to have pity on him, sliding up his body to fit theirs together, his hard cock pressing slowly into Jensen’s willing body. Chris took his mouth in a hard kiss and Jensen could taste the cum of his other alpha’s on his lips. Charles dark hands glided over Jensen’s shoulders and arms as he held the omega in place.

Time seemed to come to a stop for Jensen, his world closing into the burning under his skin and the pulse of the cock buried in his ass. The hands and lips that roamed his body were nothing more than trails of heat along his burning body. Jensen and Chris moved together until finally the alpha exploded inside of him, another knot tying them together.

Chris and Charles cooed at him, whispering softly about what a good omega, beautiful omega he was. Jensen was sweating and panting by the time he started to come down from his own orgasm.

“We have to be the luckiest alpha family in the world,” Jared whispered. “Jensen is perfect for us.”

Charles lifted Jensen slightly as Chris slide free, lifting him gently and arranging the pillows under him. “You look so tired,” Charles cooed at him. “We just want to take care of you, baby.”

Jensen reached out to pull him into a kiss, pulling the dark skinned alpha down onto him. “You all are…” Jensen moaned softly as the kiss broke.

Charles smiled at him before posing Jensen the way he wanted. Charles slid into the wet hole, which still managed to grip him pleasantly. With a groan and another kiss, Charles began to thrust, shallowly at first but growing in strength and speed. Jensen was rising to meet each thrust as best he could, needing to feel the relief of his alpha’s seed and knot.

Charles bent his head to lick at the bite mark on Jensen’s shoulder as he thrust cause the sound of their bodies slapping together to echo in the room. With a loud grunt, Charles thrust one last time, both he and Jensen coming together, before dropping down to cover the exhausted Omega.

Charles petted him while they laid tied together, while Jensen found himself dozing off, feeling loved and desired.

As Charles gently pulled free, new hands came to circle Jensen.

“Sleep,” Misha whispered. “You and I can do something later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one regular chapter and one short chapter! more to come

Part 3

Jensen woke a few hours later to a dark room, and arms circling around his waist.

“You’re up,” Misha said whispered in his ear. “Wanted you to get as much sleep as your heat would allow.”

“Where is everyone?” Jensen asked, rubbing his eyes.

“They stepped out to get some work done,” Misha replied kissing his cheek. “And to let me make sure you are okay. Do you need them? How is your heat feeling?”

“I’m good right now,” Jensen said turning to look into what he knew where bright blue eyes despite the darkened room. “You didn’t get to have me…”

“There is time for that later,” Misha smiled and kissed his nose. Misha shifted and wiggled out from underneath Jensen.

“I’m going to check you out down there,” he said in warning. “I’m sure everything is fine, but these guys are all big and can do things without meaning to.”

Jensen blushed and wanted to say no, but he also didn’t want to disobey his Alphas or in this case his Beta. He spread his legs and pulled his knees back to give Misha room. Misha’s touch was gentle as is touched around his opening before pressing in to the first knuckle.

Jensen jumped, another blush spreading across his face as he felt himself begin to get wet again, slick dripping around Misha’s finger.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Misha said giving him a smile. “Looks like everything is okay, but until your heat really comes back I think we should give you a rest there.

“But what about you?” Jensen asked, green eyes raising to meet blue.

“I’m can wait,” Misha assured him coming back to put his arms around Jensen. “I’m patient like that.”

“No, no,” Jensen said starting to sound distressed. “I want to feel you now.”

“Jensen, you’ve been through a lot,” Misha said stroking his face. “I really can wait. Go back to sleep and maybe when you wake up again we can mess around then…”

“No!” Jensen interrupted, his face getting flushed. “I want to now!”

“Okay, okay!” Misha said trying to calm him down. “If this is what you want. We can’t mess around down there right now. Let me think.”

Misha stroked him while he thought for a moment. “Okay, got an idea.”

Misha laid him back down and then scooted around till they were head to feet. Their naked bodies pressed together. “You’ve probably never had or given a blow job, have you?”

Jensen shook his head. He’d heard of them but since his first sexual experience with anyone else was with his Alphas he had never been involved in one.

“Okay, than follow my lead,” Misha said grinning up at him. “And take it slow, as long as you don’t use your teeth everything will be fine.”

Misha started off with kitten licks along the tip of Jensen’s cock. Jensen made a startled noise but quickly melted into what was happening to him. Jensen closed his eyes but stuck his tongue out to start licking the tip of Misha’s cock. Misha moaned around his tip, causing him to vibrate in a super pleasurable way.

Jensen jumped when his small cock was enveloped in a wet heat, Misha taking the head in slowly before sliding down the length of him. Jensen eyed Misha’s own cock which was in his face before taking it slowly in his mouth. He let it slide in and down his throat. It felt weird but kind of nice in his mouth… and he didn’t even want to think about how good Misha’s mouth felt on him. He tried to mimic what the beta was doing, his mouth pulling off to mouth around the ridge at the tip before diving back down to take it all the way in.

Misha’s hands began to travel around, cupping Jensen’s smaller balls and rolling them gently in his hand. Jensen followed suit, despite the shiver that ran though him every time the beta did anything.

Jensen soon found himself thrusting unconsciously towards the beta’s warm, wet mouth. Within moments both were moaning as they came hard, Jensen coming first and the beta just moments behind.

Jensen dropped back to the bed with a sigh. “That was awesome!”

“Hmmm thought you might like it,” Misha said turning to come face to face with Jensen again, depositing a kiss on his nose again. “You were amazing yourself.”

Jensen snorted and pulled in to scent at Misha’s neck. “We have to do that again soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Beta get some alone time.

Jensen rose slowly from his bed, his body large and awkward with pups, making standing a bit of a chore. After a short rest on the edge of the rounded bed, he launched himself to his feet.

He never bothered with clothes anymore, at least around their home, but pulled a dark blue robe around his shoulders to keep out the chill as he left the Omega room and headed for the kitchen. His Alpha’s loved him walking naked through the house, they were constantly touching and stroking him whenever they could get their hands on him, and often it ended in lovemaking where ever they were in the house.

It was rare for him to wake up alone in bed, much less find himself alone in the house. Usually at least one of his Alphas was around offering to get him whatever he needed. Jensen was pretty sure if he wanted to they would carry him everywhere and his feet would never need to touch the floor.

Jensen got close to the kitchen and could hear the sound of pans rattling and movement. He listen for a moment until he could hear the sound of Misha mumbling to himself. With a smile, the pregnant Omega pushed the door open and peeked inside at Misha zipping around the kitchen making bread,

Jensen smiled as he slipped into the room and stood against the door waiting. It didn’t take long for Misha to catch scent of him and turn around.

“Hey, Baby Boy,” the Beta said with a smile. “You shouldn’t be up when you are this close to birthing the pups.”

“I’m fine,” Jensen replied rolling his eyes. The smile on his lips soften his look. “You are all babying me too much. It’s good for me to be out and about.”

“That’s not what Dr. Ferris said,” Misha chastised with a smile as he got a chair for Jensen to sit on. “Are you hungry?”

“No, thank you,” Jensen said sitting down. “Just got used to not being alone. Where is everyone?”

“They should be back soon.” Misha cut a big piece of the fresh bread and brought it to Jensen with butter and honey. Jensen’s stomach let him know that he actually was hungry. Jensen pulled off a piece of the warm bread and dipped it in the honey. “Jeff wasn’t happy about there being no Alpha’s around to protect you if something were to happen. It won’t happen again.”

“I’ve got you to protect me,” Jensen grinned at him.

“You know it, Baby Boy,” Misha said leaning over to kiss him. “Really, how are doing?”

“I’m fine, really,” Jensen insisted. “Okay, my calves hurt, and I feel like I could tip over but I’m good.”

Misha didn’t say anything but sat down on the floor in front of him and started to massage Jensen’s calves, making Jensen groan with pleasure.

“We are all so exciting about the pups coming,” Misha smiled up at him. “I wish Dr. Ferris could give us an idea of how many you are carrying.”

“She just said more than three,” Jensen stretched out his legs in appreciation for what Misha was doing. After a few minutes, Misha stood and helped him back to his feet.

“Let’s at least get you to the couch and then we can get your feet up,” Misha said, not taking Jensen’s grumble seriously.

The couch started with more leg and foot massages but devolved into the two men kissing and petting each other before Misha pealed the robe of the Omega’s shoulders and then pulled off his own clothes. Jensen didn’t ever get to spend much one on one time with Misha, unlike his Alpha’s who were usually taking up any free time he had, but Jensen was really enjoying the gentle touch of the Beta.

Misha sat up and pulled Jensen onto his lap, his hard Beta cock brushing against Jensen’s slicked up hole. It didn’t matter that Jensen was pregnant, his body seemed to enjoy being filled more than before which was hard to believe. The Beta help him lift up enough to press his shaft against his hole and push in. Jensen let out a moan as he lowered himself down.

“gods, Baby Boy,” Misha growled, nipping at his ear. “I love filling you up, I love the way you feel around me, I love how tight and warm you are…” Misha started a gently but steady pace, bouncing the Omega slightly on his lap as he moved.

Jensen’s rounded belly moved seemed to help him almost fall back over and over onto Misha’s hard cock. It felt different, the hardness of the knot was missing, and while the Beta wasn’t quite as big as the Alpha’s, Jensen body gripped him tight.

Jensen moaned and leaned into kiss Misha, their tongues battling while Misha’s hands roamed over the Omega’s back and shoulders. Jensen broke the kiss, needing air and through his head back as Misha’s cock found the right angle and brushed repeatedly against his prostate sending spikes of pleasure through his body and triggering his first orgasm.

“gods,” Jensen gasped, leaning in to brush his lips against Misha’s cheek. “You know just how to take care of me.”

Misha grinned as he continued to bounce him on his lap. “Probably because our Alpha mates have never had their asses filled like I have. I know just what you want!”

Jensen started to harden again within minutes of coming. Misha’s hand on his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts felt sore from just coming but filled slowly despite it.

“Can you come with me?” Misha panted as he pulled on Jensen’s hair to see his face better. 

“Yes,” Jensen breathlessly moaned, his orgasm already rising. 

The beta and omega came as one, Jensen coating the space between them for the second time, while Misha filled his empty hole. It was at that moment that Chris and Jared returned to the house, barging in the front door and freezing as they saw what the Omega and Beta were up to.

“Oh yeah!” Chris cried, nearly tripping over himself to get into the room.

“This is the best sight every,” Jared grinned as he made his way to the chair across from them. “I think you should both greet us like this every time we come home. It’s a beautiful sight to see our beta taking care of our omega.

“I agree,” Chris replied, “I think Jeff will agree too.”

Misha and Jensen laughed but both blushed at being caught in the act. Jared slid across to join them on the couch, his finger reaching out to trace Jensen’s hole where it stretched around Misha’s cock.

“Can’t wait to fill this up again!”

“After dinner,” Misha griped, but couldn’t help when his eyes rolled back a little as Jared pushed his finger in next to Misha’s cock. “Damn it, Jared.”

Chris and Jared laughed as the reached out to help Jensen up. “You’ve probable got twenty minutes till Jeff and the others get home, better hurry.”

Jared lifted Jensen into his arms and curled up with him on his lap on the couch while Chris helped Misha to his feet. “Don’t either of you clean up, you smell divine and dinner will go much faster with the two of you smelling like sex.”

Misha grinned as he wobbled to the kitchen. He could just image that Jensen and he would be dessert… and sex on the dining room table usually left a mess but it was worth it.


End file.
